1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like.
2. Background
In electrophotography, also known as Xerography, electrophotographic imaging or electrostatographic imaging, the surface of an electrophotographic plate, drum, belt or the like (imaging member or photoreceptor) containing a photoconductive insulating layer on a conductive layer is first uniformly electrostatically charged. The imaging member is then exposed to a pattern of activating electromagnetic radiation, such as light. The radiation selectively dissipates the charge on the illuminated areas of the photoconductive insulating layer while leaving behind an electrostatic latent image on the non-illuminated areas. This electrostatic latent image may then be developed to form a visible image by depositing finely divided electroscopic marking particles on the surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The resulting visible image may then be transferred from the imaging member directly or indirectly (such as by a transfer or other member) to a print substrate, such as transparency or paper. The imaging process may be repeated many times with reusable imaging members.
There is a need to improve the functional performance of xerographic photoreceptors. For example, it is desirable to reduce the post-discharge voltage of a photoreceptor to a few volts and to minimize changes in its electrical characteristics during prolonged electrical cycling. There is also a requirement to extend the life of the photoreceptor to create a long-life photoreceptor. It is therefore desirable to create a photoreceptor that has good electrical characteristics as well as a long life.